As Daybreaks
by kasey crank
Summary: Its the after story of james and poppy and how they found circle daybreak. this is my first story ever so tell me what you think R
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

You might think that driving off to go find your witch father and tell him he is a witch would be scary since he is under the impression you died of cancer, and you might be right. But i wasn't to worried because my dad was amazing. Sure he wasn't all ways their but he truly loves me and Phil. Even if my dad flipped out(highly UN likely) i don't care. Why you may ask? James. My soul mate. I was right i knew me and James were going to be together since kindergarten..

"Were almost their poppy." james looked worn out from driving. It was almost 5 have been driving straight since 3 am.

"Maybe we should pull over or something you look tyred..... and um hungry."i laughed. I reached over and playfully hit is arm. He just started laughing more.

" Whats so funny?" i questioned.

"You know your a vampire. You don't have to be afraid of feeding."he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled to the side of the road.

"Im not afriad." i averted my eyes.

"Really now?" James said.

"Ok, im a little nervous."

He kissed my forehead.

"Don't be. Now, we have to be going because we have a meeting with a donor." He winked.

I spent the next 20 minutes of the car ride zoning out and listing to this techno punk mix i got last month. Then the car pulled over at one of those stop centers off the highway you know the ones that offer free road maps bathrooms and a vending machine.

"Were here." James said in that creepy bad scary movie voice.

"ha ha very funny. But we are seriously meeting the donors at a rest station. Wont the humans notice?"

" Yes we no they won't"

James got out of the car, and started walking in the opposite direction of the station. What the heck? hm.... I'm hungry so why not. i fallowed him. Once i closed the 20 or so paces between us i grabbed his hand and walked with him into the forest. After about a ten minute walk in the forest zig zagging our way through the trees and brush, we arrived at what looked like the stair way to an abandoned fallout shelter. I was about to ask what this was about but then i noticed the black iris spray painted on the door.

"Ohhh." i said not meaning for it to be out loud.

"What?" James asked.

" Why did they decide to make a club here?"

"To help traveling vampires such as us. It has a few people who know about the night world and live here to donate."

"And their okay with doing this?" why would they want to live here? i wondered

"Well what happened are those are people who found out about the night world on their own were given a different option then death to."

"Oh well are we going inside?" i smiled, i needed to feed.

James knocked on the door and it opened just enough for a a person. I'm guessing a werewolf to stick his head out, see that we weren't humans and let us in. James guided me down the stairs and into a room that looked like a cafe. We sat down in a booth.

_oh-my-god james please don't tell me their gonna give us a menu with peoples names or something like that!_

I shot a telepathic message at James. He laughed.

_No love. its set up as a cafe in case a human somehow gets past the guard. Any minute now 2 "waitresses" will sit down and talk to us as they donate. Then we leave._

I sighed with relief. That just made him laugh more. At that moment two girls maybe 19 yrs old or so sat down with us.

"Hello," the red head said as she sat down next to me and a blond sat next to James.

"hey, im Poppy and this is James." i said as they extended their wrists.

_We drink now?_

"Yes poppy." he answered out loud.

I looked down at the girls wrist and slowly bit. Just then the Delicious red liquid flowed into my mouth, it was like an amazing breathe of air to me. I sat their and drank from her arm for a few more minutes. I wanted to keep going but i was afraid. Afraid i was going to over drink.

"Your new at this." the blond said looking at me from across the table. She hadn't said it as a question just a fact.

"Is it that obvious?"I said, james who had just finished as was wiping his mouth with his sleeve chuckled.

"yeah." they all responded.

I laughed.

"So I'm guessing that means your illegal." The redhead said.

_oh! shit James they know what should i do?_

I guess the blond realized my panic because right then she said.

"Oh don't worry we are not going to turn you in."

a sigh of relief.

Then the red head added."Actually we want to help you we know a place were you will be welcomed, and you won't have to be afraid."

"Really?" James who looked just as surprised as i did.

The red head then said the four words that would save me and James. "It's called circle daybreak."


	2. A note to readers

Authors note:

Before i start writting the rest of the story i need to correct one point in chapter one. I cant really fix it within chapter one its self, because it is such a big part of the rest of the story that they find out about circle day break. I am pretty sure i have found a way to amend it in the next chapter but i am sorry i didnt chatch this mistake sooner. If you are wondering what the mistake is it's that poppy isn't illegal because she is a witch. Well hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon.

Until then.

kasey.

DISCLAIMER:

I do NOT own night world or james or poppy or anyother charcters that are also in the book. I also do not own circle day breack. I do own any characters that may arise that are not in the book seires, unless i specify otherwise.


	3. Chapter 2

"So were do we meet them?" we had been talking with Rachelle and gene for thirty mins already. It turns out that circle daybreak is a witch circle that is open to vampires were wolfs, shape-shifters, and humans. It is for anyone who wants the human world and the night world to live in peace with each other.

Rachelle the blond one answered. "Well their are different chapters but i can give you headquarters number and they can tell you were the closest chapter to were ever you are going."

"Thank you Rachelle," i smiled at her and turned to Gena and said." And you to Gena. James would say the same thing but well." We all looked at sleeping James in the corner of the booth. We laughed.

"uh poppy i have a small question for you though," gena said.

"Yeah what is it." i said and smiled

"Um.. well i wanted to know how you knew our names, because i don't remember ever telling you them." she looked embarrassed to ask the question.

"Oh, well i am a witch too. I know that sounds weird but um. I was a lost witch and we didn't know about it until after James turned me into a vampire." i looked at them.

"Thats great!" richelle almost shouted. "It means your not illegal!"

"oh yeah ha ha i kind of forgot that fact." sleep deprivation at its finest.

"You two look like you need a place to stay for the night. We have an extra bed room if you want to crash here for the night." Gena said.

"We would love to." i said smiling.

I tyred to carry sleeping James to the bedroom that Gena showed me. James wasn't as heavy as he looked or it might just be the vampire strength kicking in. Rachelle was fallowing us laughing to herself. It must have been a really funny sight, a small girl carrying a 6 ft. guy like an adult would carry an infant. I giggled to. James started waking up because of the giggle. That just made us all laugh more. James eyes opened. He got startled and jumped back and fell on the floor.

We all cracked up. Well me Gena and Rachelle did James just looked confused.

"What happend? huh? Were am i?" james looked around confused.

"Well love you fell asleep in the booth and Gena had said we could stay in the extra bedroom for the night. I didn't want to wake you so i was carrying you to the bedroom and we all started laughing and you woke up and jumped and fell." i said between giggles. By now we were all sitting on the floor by James.

"Oh," he said he looked embarrassed, his cheeks blushed and he started laughing too.

"Well now that your awake do you think you can walk or do you want poppy to carry you back." Rachelle said jokingly.

James sat their and prertended to think about it, then stood up and said.

"Well i think i can manage, that is unless you want to carry me. In that case i would have no objections." Just then he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder and did the same to Rachelle but on the other shoulder. He looked at Gena and asked.

"Wich way to the bedroom?"

He fallowed Gena to the bedroom with Rachelle and me hanging behind him. Once we got into the room he lightly tossed each of us on to the bed and smiled. We were laughing to hard to talk. After a few mins of pure laughter Rachelle and Gena started walking to the door and said.

"Goodnight you to see you in the mourning."

"Goodnight" me and James said simultaneously.

James climbed next to me in the bed. He really did look exhausted. We sat their in silence, not an awkward silence though. It was never awkward with James he understood. All ways. Just then he rolled over so he was looking me straight in the eye.

"I love you Poppy, i have allways loved you." Then he kissed me and it was like fireworks, it was deep and sensual. I could tell that his words were the truth.

I broke our kiss and said." I love you too, so much."

He smiled."Well goodnight love."

"Goodnight,'' I fell asleep with my head on James chest.


End file.
